Between Sea and Land
by HARD-YAOI-RP
Summary: Jason falls in love. but can he be with his lover since his lover is a merman? rating may change later


Inspired by the story Two Pearls by the ever so great Hawscout in Tumblr.

…

Damian watched as his mother sank into the dark sea, swallowing her, dragging her down.

The sea was wild today, and he clinged to his grandfather's robes "please! Please save my mother" he couldn't lose her. He couldn't. Not now.

He watched as Ra's Al Ghul frown and order the men on the deck to get her. But cowardly, they just threw rings tied with a rope so they can pull her. That wasn't going to work. She was going to die. He ran holding one of the ropes

"Damian. That's too dangerous. The wind will throw you away" his grandfather shouted so he could hear him through the loud screaming and the loud wheeze of the wind.

"if I had to jump to get her, I will" he shouted back but then his eyes widened.

A young beautiful man swimming, holding his mother… who was that? How could he swim in such weather? No, it's rather where did he come from?

He gasped when he saw the tail "a merman" he whispered in awe watching as the merman helped Talia into the life ring and tied an attached rope to her arm so she won't slip. Immediately, he started pulling with the men until his mother was safe.

"holy fuck a merman… he saved the princess" one of them said and he ignored him. Instead, he ran to his mother "you ok mother?"

"take your mother and go rest" he heard his grandfather say and his mother coughed

"I want that creature. Get him now" Talia said and men ran with their net throwing it in the sea to catch the creature, but it has already disappeared.

She looked at her father "will you get me it? I want one"

His grandfather nodded "go rest! I will find a way to get this rare creature"

…

Morning came and Alfred smiled preparing the basket of fruits. It was Sunday and Bruce always took a fruit basket out with him at this day since his last cruise trip. And it made him happier that Jason and Tim always accompanied him. Their family had been keen to spend more time together all thanks to that sea creature.

"is it ready?" Jason asked and looked at the basked "don't forget the peach. He loves it"

"I didn't master Jason" Jason always had been the most excited to go out. The first to get up and dressing all fancy as if he wanted to impress the creature. It amused Alfred but also worried him. Was Jason crushing on the non human creature? No matter how beautiful it is. It's just wrong. You don't have a relationship with your cat or dog or fish pet. What makes this different?

"great" he ran a hand through his hair and tied his neckerchief then looked at Tim and Bruce who came down stairs "let's go?"

"let's go" Bruce said watching Jason carry the basket and went to the car followed be them. Bruce took the driver seat and fastened his seat belt before started driving, going to his private beach.

Once there, Jason hurried out with the basket ignoring the "hey" that Bruce called and went immediately to the sea shore. He frowned when he didn't find anything.

"Where are you?" he called. When nothing came, he started picking small rocks throwing them on the sea wanting the creature to come out "BLUE? COME OUT"

"Maybe Blue is still asleep" Tim said walking to him "maybe he doesn't know we're here"

"Nonsense. He knows. He's always here every Sunday" he said

Bruce came and sat "let's wait a bit" he held an apple and bit "we didn't eat out break fast anyway"

"Alfred prepared some sandwiches for us" Tim said holding a paper bag giving it to Bruce who just took it and put it in his lap and continued to eat his apple. "he's here" he said smiling and Jason crawled closer to the sea

"HEY!"

The merman appeared smiling, there was a bruis on the side of its forehead but it looked happy to see them. It came closer and rested on a large room extending its hand waiting for the fruit. Bruce smiled and walked to it holding its hand shaking it. The merman confused checked his hand, not finding a fruit, not bothering to remove his hand from Bruce's grip, he extended his other hand with a smile waiting for the treat making them chuckle.

Jason held the peach and handed it to Blue "here you go" Blue flashed him a sweet smile before letting go of Bruce's hand and bit the peach.

Jason watched the merman with a smile. Black silky hair and blue eyes. Lithe body. Not on the tall side, but wasn't short. Although he seemed as if he had what would be considered athlete, he was still a bit scrawny. He had a black tail ending with shiny blue. He bet they did light inside the deep dark sea.

The merman wore shell necklace tied tight to his neck by a sea weed making it look like a collar. The shell was open slightly. A little glint from the inside indicating that it contained a pearl.

"are you ok?" Bruce asked the merman and touched the wound on its forehead making the creature whimper "it's ok" he said running his fingers through the wet hair "can I help?" he asked and the merman just smiled and Jason came closer watching it start biting the pulp and he laughed taking out an orange and peeling it with his pocket knife before cutting a piece and offering it to the merman. This was the first time they offer him oranges. Always apples and peaches and strawberry.

The merman grabbed his hand excited making him squeeze the orange piece by mistake before dropping it. It looked at it with a sad look before it started watching the juice drip from Jason's hands and fingers. The merman licked it

"ah" Jason gasped in alarm and watched Blue lick and suck at his fingers. He swallowed and shook his head.

"awww he likes the orange" Tim said and Bruce chuckled

'don't look don't look don't look' he prayed. If only they knew what this creature was doing to him. Blue bit lightly on his hand and he gasped then roughly grabbed his own hand and ran away inside their house.

"Hey" Tim called confused then looked at Bruce "what's the big deal?"

Bruce looked at where Jason ran "Hey? Jay you ok?"

"HEY"

They both looked at the merman who kept waving his tale and giving them a worried look "hey" he repeated again

"You can talk?"

"He can learn" Bruce corrected Tim before looking at the house smiling "Jason needs to understand that they can't be together."

"Hey?" Blue asked and looked at the house where Jason went. And Bruce smiled

"He'll be ok" he offered him an apple but the merman refused it. It waited for a moment when Jason didn't return, it smiled sadly and looked at them splashing water with its tail before going deep down. It always did that before it left back home.

…

Next week came and Jason woke up earlier than all of them

'took the motor cycle and went to the beach' he left a note before grabbing two peaches and an orange and left he went to their private beach and waited for the beautiful merman to come up. He called and threw rocks again, but still it didn't show up until sometimes. Hey smiled at him

"you're here"

"hey"

His eyes widened when Blue greeted him "you can talk?"

The merman smiled widely "hey" he extended his hand waiting for the treat

"no… say Jason… say it. Jay… son" he said peeling the orange. The merman splashed water with its tail

"heyyyy… heyyyy"

"Jay…son" he cut out a piece and held it out of the merman's reach "Jayyy-soooon"

The merman tried to mimic the way his mouth moved and Jason smiled "give it a try. Jaaayyy-"

"what are you doing?" Bruce and Tim came behind him and Jason looked at them

"trying to get him to call my name" he looked back at the merman "Jayyy-soooon… Jaaaay"

"yaaay" Jason smiled at his first try but nodded

"soooon"

"oooon"

"great" Jason said holding the piece closer to the merman "Jay-son, Jason. Say it"

"yayson"

"good boy" he gave him the orange and the merman took it happily

"yayson" it said then looked at Jason "hey"

Tim laughed out loud and Bruce chuckled "he thinks that your name is hey" Bruce said "and the orange is Jason"

Jason just smiled watching the merman suck on the orange "that can be fixed" he said and Bruce sighed

"Jason. You know you can't be with him"

"why not?" Jason looked at him angrily "what does he lack? Eyes, nose? Lips? Hands?"

"legs" Bruce said and Jason frowned

"so?"

"Jason, do you know how fish have sex? They don't. They just lay eggs and the male swim around them to fertilize them. They don't have genitals"

"whales and dolphins do" Tim said naturally and Bruce glared at him

"don't give him ideas" he looked at Jason "he's beautiful. Fascinating. But you can't. you two can be friends, but nothing more. You can't even understand each others"

"heyy" they looked at the merman who looked at them with worried expressions and Tim walked to him giving him a peach smiling "it's ok. They're not fighting. Just arguing" he said smiling "I see the wound on your head has gotten better"

The merman kept looking at Bruce and Jason and they turned to him stopping their arguments

"Blue. I love you" Jason said and Bruce sighed

"I'm going inside" he said getting up and the merman hurried and reached to hold his leg

"heyy… heyyy" he said shaking his head. Afraid that Bruce will disappear like 'hey' disappeared last week.

Bruce tugged back his lips and said angrily trying to get the merman to let go "no! no! NO!

"NO! NO!" the merman repeating tugging back making Jason bit his lower lip amused and Tim chuckle

"he really is a fast learner"

Bruce gave up and sat "fine. I'm here. Don't count that I'll always listen to you"

The merman smiled then watched as Bruce's cellphone rang

"Wayne?"

"Bruce. I need to talk to you"

"Talia? Why do you still have my number" he asked non pleasantly

"my father died. he was drawn by mermaids and mermen" when he didn't talk, she continued "I know it's hard to believe. But it's the truth"

"what do you want of me?"

"I want you to have your son. At least until I can get myself back together again"

Bruce's eyes widened "son?"

She must be kidding him.


End file.
